


Secret About a Bird's Past

by RoseJigglypuff76



Category: Mother 3, Star Fox Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bondage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Predicament Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: Having a nightmare that keeps repeating itself for quite sometime, Falco was eventually captured by someone that he thought he could get away from.Out of concern, Link wonders what Falco’s nightmare was about, until he approaches Lucas.Then he finds out the actual truth about Falco’s past.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/Falco Lombardi, Meta Knight/Lucas (Mother 3)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Secret About a Bird's Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterOfWorlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfWorlds/gifts).



> This story is a gift for my dear friend WriterOfWorlds, where I use two of the pairings that she made me fall in love with.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Nintendo.
> 
> Spoilers: This story actually has mentions of the events Mother 3, but isn’t focused on Lucas.
> 
> Warning: The following story has some mentions of the past, and brief bondage. If you don’t like these sorts of things, you are free to leave.

Late at night sometime in the Smash Mansion, there laid the ace pilot of the Star Fox team, known as Falco Lombardi, twisting and turning around in his bed around 2 in the morning.

"You won't dare hurt them...!", Falco muttered to himself in his sleep.

_Somewhere in the dreamscape, Falco was attempting to fend himself from a strange creature somewhere deep in the forest._

_"You can't hide from Master forever!", a disfigured voice echoed down the avian's head._

_Falco continued to fend for himself, but as time went on, the avian eventually cannot keep up with all the infinitely summoned enemies that are trying to capture him._

_Then, he was finally pinned down to the ground, before being approached by a familiar figure that he wouldn't even dare say._

_"You've think any of your friends will miss you after I expose your secret?", the familiar mocked to the avian._

_Falco himself tried not to cry, but it was clear that he was attempting to hide it._

_"Such a shame~ You got potential to be a great commander, but you still find ways to defy me!"_

_The avian attempted to struggle from the enemy troops' grips, but all he could do, was look at who he previously "saved" him about to pull the trigger._

_"I wonder what that pesky friend of yours will think of you now when you died trying to hide your true past?"_

_"P-Please...Don't bring Link into th-!"_

_Before Falco could finish his sentence, he was immediately shot in the head by a lighting bullet._

_"Cause two can keep a secret, if one of them is dead..."_

"Falco! Are you alright?!"

The avian awoke to the sound of Link's voice, alongside the motion of him trying to shake him awake.

"What the? Link?!", Falco angrily shouted as he saw a concern hylian right in front of him.

"Oh thank Gods you're awake!", Link said with relief sincerely showing, "I was getting worried about you Falco."

Falco, without thinking, slapped Link in the face out of annoyance, like usual.

"You idiot!", the avian shouted, "Can't you just wake me up normally next time?!"

Link stood there, silent, before chuckling about Falco's sudden anger, "My bad Falco. I guess I wasn't thinking when I was on top of you while you're still asleep."

Falco sighed deeply as he looked up at Link again, "Whatever Link. Just don't think about doing that again okay!"  
The hylian proceeded to help the avian up from bed, kindly smiling at the young pilot with much thought.

"Anyways Link", Falco began to ask, "Why did you come in my room in the first place?"

Link's expression suddenly changed into a more concern look.

Recently, the hylian have noticed a bunch of pleads coming from the avian late at night.

For three days straight, Falco has been having a similar nightmare with the same person every night.

Not to mention that Link is always mentioned in all of them.

The hylian himself started to grow extremely worried for his best friend.

Despite Falco being just as brave and strong as the others, he never really talked about this sort of nightmare to anyone, not even Link.

"What's with the long face Link?", Falco asked with bits of concern coming out.

Link looked down before asking the avian a serious question, "Falco, have you been having any nightmares recently?"

Falco immediately shook his head, not wanting Link to know this kind of nightmare he keeps on having.

"Look Link, if this is just to start a conversation with me, it's not gonna work!"

The hylian sighed with deep concern regarding what Falco is dreaming of.

"I understand if it's something severe Falco, but trust me, I know you've been through a load lot. I'm just worried for you, okay?"

Falco removed Link's hand from his shoulder before responding back, "It's none of your business to be worrying about me!"

The avian began to storm out of his own room.

"Cause I rather face it myself then to get others involved!"

He then left the room, but not before Link heard a faint cry from the avian.

~~~

It was still late at night, around 4 in the morning to be exact, as Falco quickly ran out of the Smash Mansion, in order to have some alone time in the garden.

The avian sighed deeply, trying to calm himself down from the nightmare he had for the third time.

He began to look up at the night sky, watching the shooting stars flow by.

All the stars could possibly resemble his past, before he became a supposed commander.

"God...", Falco muttered to himself as tears started to form in his eyes, "Why did this have to be like this?"

Just by looking at stars alone, made Falco wonder if he will ever keep this secret to himself.

"What would Link think of me if he finds out about my true and horrid past?"

Falco sighed deeply, before weeping a bit more, almost like a dove in a birdcage, desperately trying to sing.

He slowly stood up, but before he could even make his way back to the Smash Mansion, Falco heard something from the sunflower section of the garden.

"What on earth?"

The avian slowly went over, to the sunflower garden, before finding a mask, or helmet, nearby the sunflowers.

That mask, was very familiar, almost like-wait a minute!

"This mask...!", Falco lightly gasped in more fear then ever, "It can't be!"

Before the avian could turn around and fight back, the familiar quickly hit him in the head, with a hard enough impact to knock Falco out.

However, before he was completely knocked out, Falco can recognize the familiar, someone he thought he could escape from.

~~~

Around 3 hours later, Link started to grow very worried for Falco.

Earlier today, the hylian went back to check on the avian, only to see that he was still not back in his room.

He wasn't in the training room either as Link thought he was.

As a matter of fact, Falco was nowhere to be seen!

 _"Oh Falco...",_ Link thought to himself, _"I really hope that you are okay...!"_

Link slowly made it to the living room, to find Lucas looking out from the early morning window, while Meta Knight was on the either side of the room, reading a mystery novel.

The blonde psychic and the masked puffball turned to see Link entering the living room.

"Hey Link!", Meta Knight said in his usual calm tone, "You're up early then usual."

"Hey Meta Knight, hey Lucas.", Link responded with a sadden tone, "Have one of you seen Falco anywhere today?"

The mentor and student duo both shook their heads.

"How come Sir Link?", Lucas asked kindly, "Did something happen between you two again?"

Link sighed deeply, "To tell you both straight, it was kinda out of concern for him."

Meta Knight and Lucas began to listen to what the hylian has to say, "You see, Falco has been very upset for the past day or two. I thought it was a nightmare, but even if it is, he just wouldn't tell me about it."

While the masked puffball took notes down in his head, Lucas' eyes widened in surprise, "You mean...? Falco actually told you that he had a nightmare?"

Link nodded at the young psychic.

"Oh my!", Lucas shivered slightly in complete fear, "I never expected this day to come!"

The hylian tilted his head, "Wait, what do you mean Lucas?"

Lucas briefly glanced at Meta Knight with concern, before the masked puffball nodded slowly, as if telling the blonde psychic that it will be alright to share.

"I haven't told anyone other then those I can trust. But to tell you the truth, Falco has a more haunting past then what you think."

Link's eyes began to widen as well once Lucas said that, "You can't be serious right?!"

Lucas shook his head, "I'm afraid not Sir Link..."

The blonde psychic shuddered a little before continuing the story, "Many of the Smashers don't know about Falco's actual past besides me and a few others. He might have told you about his family once during Thanksgiving, but it was all fake."

Link couldn't help but worry more, was Falco truly not what he seems.

Meta Knight nodded Lucas, allowing him to continue the truth.

"The truth is...Falco is my brother..."

The hylian's heart somewhat skipped a beat when he heard these words.

Is Lucas being serious about him and Falco being related?!

"That's impossible Lucas!", Link shouted in disbelief, "There's no way that-"

"Let him continue Link!", Meta Knight ordered.

Link sighed, but allowed Lucas to continue.

"As said, Falco and I are related. We may have kept it a secret to many others, but both his name and identity as an avian is just an alternate form that he uses. Just to hide from his past, as well as to hide himself from being a commander."

The blonde psychic continued to tell Link everything about Falco's entire past, such as the time the young psychic reset his world after the Pigmask Army take over has stopped, which actually revived Claus.

From a strange message that came from Fox, Lucas made Claus eventually agree to the kitsune to joining Star Fox, hiding his identity in the Star Fox universe, while he keeps his human form when he's not needed.

By doing so, they created a special communicator that can make Claus transform into an anthropomorphic animal, in this case, a bird.

Just by that, Claus was known as Falco to others outside of the Earthbound Universe, as he chose to hide his true identity as a human that was once "evil".

The whole thing was in awe for Link, as he finally knows the truth about Falco's past.

"Falco was very afraid that you would hate him if you found out the hard truth about his identity as Claus.", Lucas muttered more to Link, "I'm afraid that Pigma saw through Falco's bird form, and is luring him into his capture via nightmares."

The hylian felt completely shook.

He wasn't angry at Falco for not telling him, but rather more worried for his avian friend and the thought of him barricading his past.

"Lucas...", Link muttered, "Thank you for telling me about this. Now I know that I need to help Falco."

Suddenly, Lucas fell to the ground, feeling a slight pinch coming from his right arm and left leg.

Link as well as Meta Knight took notice, the masked puffball mostly, "Lucas! Are you alright?"

Lucas shook his head, "I believe they are starting to reprogram Falco back into the Masked Man! I felt something similar to when he went missing as Claus, all those years ago!"

Link quickly lifted up Lucas and onto the sofa, "You know where Falco could be Lucas?"

Lucas nodded.

~~~

_"P-Please...Please let this all be a horrible dream...!"_

That's what Falco kept thinking to himself as he was slowly being transformed back into the Masked Man, but more improved compared to the last time.

All these nightmares have been warning the avian on what was about to come.

That corrupted child, who Lucas mentioned was Ness' childhood friend at one point, now has him back in his own merciless hands.

"You thought you could get away from me Masked Man?", Pokey mocked as he commanded his remaining Pigmask troops to start adding the robotic parts onto Falco's now missing limbs, which is the right arm and the left leg.

Falco for a past hour has been trying to fight back, but because of the anesthesia that was injected into his body, alongside the fact that he was bound and gagged by metal straps, made it far more worse for the avian.

The robotic limbs were finally put onto Falco to replace the missing limbs that were forcibly cut off of him.

But all that Falco could think of, was the thought of never seeing his friends and family once again.

Especially the thought of never telling Link the truth of his past life, and keeping it a secret made him feel nothing but despair.

Thinking that Link will simply hate him if he finds out.

But that wasn't the case, for Link at least, which Falco didn't know about himself.

The avian suddenly passed out, after all the blood he lost from his missing limbs.

"Bring him into the dungeon cell.", Pokey commanded, "Keep the commander there until I can start the processing again."

The remaining Pigmask members obeyed, before bringing the unconscious Falco into a cell.

~~~

"This is the place where Falco must be held captive in.", Lucas commented as he lead Link and Meta Knight towards a hidden bunker.

Link looked down at the bunker that was hidden in the forest for quite some time now.

After hearing from Lucas about Falco's true past and identity as Claus, the hylian is more determined to save Falco before something far worse can happen to him.

The three of them entered the bunker, which was filled with stuff that Lucas thought he would forget.

"We'll hopefully find Falco around here somewhere.", Meta Knight said, doing his best to stay calm in this serious scenario, "Lucas and I will go to the processing core. Link, you should check if Falco is in the dungeon cells."

Link nodded, before he split up with the mentor and student duo.

With a determined expression, the hylian will do anything in his power as a hero to save his best friend from his second encounter with the past.

~~~

Falco awoken once more, this time to the look of being trapped in a dungeon cell by those who brainwashed him into the Masked Man.

Strong chains and shackles were holding the avian tightly to the wall, and was also gagged effectively with a stuffed and knotted cleavegag.

The communicator that kept him in his bird form was removed, and placed on the table in the cell, all while showing his human form, being Claus.

Everything was starting to go back to the past years when he was the Masked Man.

He simply whimpered and cried silently, trying to hide the fact that he will be a huge danger to the Smashverse now because of him hiding his past.

"Falco...?"

A familiar voice was heard from the now ginger-haired psychic, but decided to ignore it completely, thinking it was a sort of illusion.

"Falco, is that you?"

He shook his head, still denying the fact that the voice he's hearing is real.

Then, he felt someone gently pet his head in a loving and sincere manner.

Finally, the young psychic looked up, before knowing that what he's seeing is actually true.

"L-Link...?", Falco muttered quietly as the hylian put the communicator back on the young psychic's head, changing him back into the avian that he is more familiar with.

Link gently freed the avian from the chains and shackles with the key he got after knocking out the guard.

Falco himself remained quiet, and didn't spoke a single sentence to his hylian friend.

This made Link very concern for him, even more concern then ever.

"Falco...", Link sincerely said, "Lucas, your younger brother, told me everything about your past."

Falco gulped in fear, "I knew he would say that..."

The hylian then proceeded to gently hug the now freed but still injured and automailed avian, "Don't worry about a thing Falco. Anything that has happen to you, will have no strain in our relationship."

"L-Link I...!", Falco muttered in a more quieter tone.

"Hush now Falco, nothing will come between you and I. Wether you have a horrid past, I will always be here for you..."

The avian eventually felt safe in Link's arms, before gently hugging him back.

As the two were cuddling and comforting the other, both Meta Knight and Lucas came in with some news.

"That excuse of a child got away before Lucas and I could even attack him.", Meta Knight said with an unfortunate tone.

"We gotta tell Master Hand and Crazy Hand about this.", Lucas added.

Link gently carried Falco bridal style, "In the meantime, I'll look after Falco while we're at it."

Both Meta Knight and Lucas nodded in agreement, with Falco feeling strong guilt within him.  
The three finally made it out of the bunker with the injured Falco, with Link looking at him with remorse.

It will take a while for Falco to recover once again, but in the meantime, the hylian is thankful that he found the avian before anything far more worse happened.


End file.
